


More

by LadyAmina



Series: Nerd-Love Excerpts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Anxiety Disorder, Baby Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Other, PWP, RP, Raising Harry, Rimming, agender!regulus, genderfluid!Sirius, imperfect sex, mild marking, nonbinary!sirius, pronoun importance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmina/pseuds/LadyAmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius find time for each other.  Which has been no easy task since adjusting to life as Harry's legal guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is an out of context excerpt from a large, ongoing RP. The important background information is this:
> 
> Remus and Sirius are living together and raising Harry after the deaths of Lily and James.  
> Remus has a trauma based anxiety disorder; Sirius has mild separation anxiety where Harry is concerned as a result of the losses of Lily and James.  
> Sirius is genderfluid and in THIS story will be using she/her pronouns.  
> They are on excellent terms with Regulus, who rents the flat next to theirs.
> 
> Read the tags for the rest.
> 
> Thank you!!!

          “More,” Sirius murmured, breathy in Remus’s ear. 

Remus hovered where he was, momentarily unable to think.  He should say something witty.  Or sweet.  Or sexy.  No, probably not that, that would likely just come out sounding ridiculous.  Instead abandoned speech.  He looked down into Sirius’s eyes, searching for the same request she’d uttered.  They were dark and hopeful and Remus licked his lips before lowering them back onto her’s.  He kissed her deeply, heart beating faster with anticipation.  Both of her legs were presently pushed between his right thigh and the side of the sofa, her arms around his neck. 

 _More_ , his mind repeated the word, _more more more more more._   He slipped a hand under her back and she arched into him.  He had to catch himself before he made an impromptu noise. 

He pulled away and sat up, taking her with him.  “One moment, please.”

“Take your time,” She said, breathless and only ever more irresistible.

He kissed her one last time and practically ran to Harry’s room to grab the out-the-door bag.  In it was an emergency supply of nappies, clothing, juice boxes, crackers, toys, blankets and other necessary items for keeping a child occupied at a moment’s notice.  He threw it over his shoulder and returned to the sitting room where Harry was playing on the floor in front of the sofa.  Sirius was still sitting where he’d left her, taking Legos from Harry and putting them into the great red bin in front of her.

“Just next door, yeah?” Sirius asked.  This shouldn’t have been endearing.  Remus could just hear anyone else in the world being annoyed by Sirius’s level of concern for Harry whilst in the throes of passion, but not him.  His heart ached with how much he loved her at that moment. It _was_ endearing.  Terribly so. 

“Just next door, and not for the night.  Reg owes us one.  By which I mean they don’t actually owe me but they offered last-second babysitting services anytime they’re home.”

“He comes back before we go to sleep?” Sirius pulled Harry into her lap, even though there were still several dozen Legos strewn about the floor. 

“I promise.  Love, he doesn’t have to go at all.  We can clean up and just curl up with a movie if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” She stood and put the toddler on her hip.  He contented himself with playing with her hair and squeaking happily in her ear.  “Just a few hours.”

Remus held her eyes for a moment.  If she was anything but entirely sure, then he would put the bag down and find a movie like he’d said.  But her cheeks were still flushed and her lips were still raw from kissing and her eyes were not betraying anything she wasn’t saying.  He nodded and led the way out of the door. 

They closed the door carefully on their way out and knocked on the other door on their floor.  They barely had to wait ten seconds before Reg opened the door.  Sirius thrust Harry into their arms without preamble.  “Are you busy?  Can you take Harry for a little while?”

“Hi, Sirius, gee, how are you?  How have you been lately? What are you up to?  I’m fine, thanks, haven’t been doing much.  Got a few things done this morning.  Been alright.  Oh, and look, you’ve brought Harry, how wonderful. SURE, we’d LOVE to take him for a while.  Since you asked so nicely and all.” Remus laughed before he could stop himself.  Reg held out their hand to take Harry’s bag. 

“It’s not overnight, we’ll be back in a while to collect him.  He should be pretty tired soon, already ate and everything.  Just playtime and a soft spot to land if he falls asleep,” He instructed.  Reg nodded along with his words, though Remus was pretty sure they only got about half of it. 

“We’ll be fine, won’t we, Harry?  Let the parents-”

“We’re not-”

“Go do gross, nasty, grown up, parent things, we’ll find things to colour in the meantime.  We’ll leave the door unlocked, just come on in whenever you’re ready for him.”

“Don’t leave the door unlocked,” Remus said before Sirius could build up enough air to shout.  They had strict rules about doors and locks now and he knew Sirius needed those to be honoured whether they were there or not.  _Remus_ needed them to be honoured whether they were there or not.

“Sure, sure, whatever, knock then,” Reg waved them off and closed the door behind them.  They waited for the click of the lock before returning to their apartment.

“Key?” Sirius asked.  Remus’s heart dropped instantly.  He’d made a habit of tucking them into the front pouch on Harry’s bag before he left the house.

Sirius shook her head but she was smiling.  “I have mine.  Here.” She handed Remus her key in favour of putting her hands on his hips while he unlocked the door.  Her fingers were moving and impatient.  It took several times for the key in Remus’s hand to find the lock.

Once they were inside, Remus was fully prepared to hasten to the bedroom or back to the sofa or bloody well anywhere very quickly.  Sirius, however, pressed her full back against the door and leaned on it until it clicked in the lock.  Without looking she took the key from Remus and pushed it into the lock, leaving the rest of the brass and silver keys on the ring dangling. 

“Oh look,” She gestured behind her vaguely, “A door.”

Remus swallowed, not with nerves but with a small thrill of anticipation.  “’s a good door.”

She smiled at him, a wicked little smirk.  He took a beat to just breathe her in.  Her dark hair up all messy and careless from their previous activities on the couch.  Black yoga pants and one of Remus’s thick-striped jumpers.  Sometimes Remus still had trouble comprehending the concept that Sirius was his to love and adore exactly as he wanted.  That this was not some wild fantasy or fleeting crush.  That she loved him in a nearly exact reciprocation of how much he loved her.

“I still say we test the theory,” She muttered, eyes fixed on his lips. 

“To be thorough, of course,” He agreed.  He put a hand out right next to her head on her right, palm flat against the door.  Then the other on her left.  He hadn’t done this for the first several months of their relationship, worried it would feel like he was pinning her or otherwise trapping her from escape.  It took a few instances of her showing him how it felt to realize that the idea wasn’t that she was being pinned, but that she was being surrounded by him.  Like there was nothing else in the world.  The rest of the flat didn’t even exist if Remus could be her left right and center.  At least that’s how he felt when the situation was reversed.  In those moments he could see a little bit of why being engulfed might be comforting to her.  Remus almost always needed physical space after a panic attack, where Sirius needed to be touched and held and reassured that Remus was still there and not going anywhere.  Still he did this tentatively, even if it had never been a problem before.

Christ, she had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.  That was just unfair.  He kissed her until she released it and bit at it himself.  Not very hard, but inciting enough sensation for her to make a small noise in her throat.

His hands were still engaged with the door, but hers were free to roam his body.  They slid under his jumper, followed the scars she already knew were most pleasantly sensitive.  Around to his back, down the waistband of his jeans.  Her fingers splayed over his arse and she pulled him forward by the middle of his body, angling her own hips to meet his.  Remus let out a shaky breath at the sharp, pleasant feeling it shot through him.  Sirius made another noise and tipped her head back against the door.  Well.  That was the idea, anyway.  What wound up happening instead was her head falling back and slamming against the door with a loud _WHAM_ that could have been someone knocking intentionally. 

Remus pulled back immediately.  Her eyes squinted shut and her jaw had dropped in a silent exclamation. 

“Love, are you alright?”

“Door betrayed me, Moony” She hissed, removing a hand from his person to feel the top of the back of her head, just above the bun, where she’d hit it. Remus shifted positions to do the same with his own right hand. 

But she was laughing now.  Her eyes still hadn’t opened and she was still rubbing her head, but she was also shaking with little breathless giggles.  Remus tried not to, but they were contagious.  Before long they were both laughing, foreheads pressed together and fingers tangled in each other’s’ and in Sirius’s hair.

“Shall we try this again?” Remus asked after a moment.

She shook her head.  “You’ll have to kiss it better,” She was still grinning in humor when she spun around in Remus’s arms.  Her back was no longer pressed to the door, it was pressed to the length of Remus’s body.  Everything from thighs to shoulders warm heat against him.  She arched and Remus sucked in a harsh breath involuntarily.  Her head tilted back to allow him to kiss the spot she’d just bumped on the door, and he did, but he also wrapped an arm around the front of her waist to hold her steadily to him. One of _her_ hands went out to brace herself against the door, this time.  The other reached back to wrap around Remus’s neck.

He ground gracelessly against her through his jeans, through her yoga pants, through too many damn layers of fabric that needed to not be there this instant.

His lips started at the top of her head and worked kisses down to her ear.  She shivered.  Then down to her jaw; over her neck; around to her collar; then finally fixing on the spot on the back, base of her neck, which always made her whole body go stiff for a second and then completely relax dramatically.

“Moony,” She breathed, “Need you. Want you.  Please.” She rocked her hips back into his, developing a rhythm.

Remus swore quietly and felt his eyes close to the feeling.  If she could just do _that_ for a length of time, she’d surely bring him off without ever touching him.  Alas, she did not.  She stretched into him, exposing more of her neck to his mouth, which he quickly took advantage of, bones and muscles moving against him in her shoulders.  He could watch her shoulders forever.  And her arms.  She moved differently on more feminine days.  Carried herself differently.  Maybe she didn’t do anything and she just exuded a different aura.  Whatever it was he was always transfixed by the little differences; loved that he could tell before she informed him some days.  Another roll of her hips completely sidetracked him.  His hold on her waist tightened and lowered to brush her restrained erection deliberately.

The muscles in her back tensed and sshe spun around in his grasp.  “Please,” She said again.  She was too close not to, he responded with a kiss and pressed her back against the door.  She screamed.

“What, shite, what?!” He pulled her away.  She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

“Keyyyy,” She groaned.  He looked down to see that he’d unintentionally pushed her lower back into the key sticking out of the lock.

“Fucking hell,” he slipped a hand under her shirt to rub at the sore spot with his fingers.  “I’m so sorry, love,” he apologized quickly.

She shook her head and let out a heavy breath.  “It’s fine, it’s fine. 

“Are you sure?”

Sirius put her hands on his chest and pushed him lightly toward the direction of the sofa.  Remus let himself be led backwards, using the little concentration he had left not occupied by that little glint in Sirius’s eyes to remain upright and not trip over his own feet.

He fell back onto the couch and hummed his approval as Sirius climbed into his lap.  She straddled his thighs, kneeling just above him – or it would have been above if Remus’s torso wasn’t so long.  As it was she was barely taller than him in this position at all.  She played with the fringe of the striped jumper for a moment before she crossed her arms over her stomach and lifted it from the bottom up over her head. It was a maneuver Remus had only ever seen in movies before. 

“Sirius,” His voice sounded strange to himself.  Strained.

“Yes, love?” She was half naked and working on Remus’s jumper now.  Her knuckles brushed his stomach and he jumped. 

He tucked his fingers into her waistband and pulled impatiently.  “Want to.”

“Wait,” She pressed a hand to his at her waistband.  “We need something.”

“No,” He practically whined, “Just you, I just want you.”

“Well _I_ need something.”

Remus kissed her shoulder and asked, “What could you possibly need right now?”    
          “To ride you.”

The inside of Remus’s mind was static and fireworks.

“Yes?” Sirius asked.  She was asking for permission.  Unbelievable. 

“Yes, for the love of god, yes!”

She smiled and kissed his lips quickly before clambering off of him.  He resented the cold air that replaced the heat of her body but he couldn’t be too upset watching her walk away.  He was certain she was doing that thing with her hips on purpose just to hurt him.  A moment after she’d rounded the corner into the hallway a pair of black yoga pants and lady’s cotton panties were tossed out of it into Remus’s view.

“Uncalled for,” He mumbled, unable not to imagine her naked arse moving down the hall toward their bedroom.  And leaning over to retrieve her objective.

He adjusted himself in his jeans uncomfortably before realizing that their continued presence was entirely unnecessary.  He shimmied out of them and threw them across the room to join Sirius’s and laid out on the couch to wait for her.

She came back into the room wearing nothing and carrying their tube of warming lubricant.  She crossed the room back to Remus with the deliberate slowness of someone who knew exactly how much her boyfriend wanted to watch her move.  Remus sat back up and held his arms out to her as she approached.  His hands were on her hips before she could straddle his lap again.  When she did he was struck by how much nicer she felt skin on skin.  Her thighs were still smooth from shaving.   He ran his fingers over her skin, pressing and tracing invisible lines in turn. 

“You feel so good,” He murmured. She responded by kissing his ear.  “Gimme.”

“Careful, it’s cold,” She warned but handed him the opaque bottle.

“Mhm,” He kissed the top of her chest and set the lube aside for the moment.  Sirius made a small noise of protest but was quickly silenced by more kisses along her breastplate. 

Remus’s hands crept up her back and held her fast as he lowered her onto the couch and shifted on top of her.  They were in much the same position they’d been in when the original “More” message had been sent, except with far less clothing and one of her legs thrown over the side of the sofa.  Her fingers curled around his neck and she brought his face down to meet her’s in a kiss so deep Remus lost all sense of everything else that was happening.  He pulled away dizzy and breathless and had to remind himself of how to make his limbs move.   Once he’d caught his breath he moved in and kissed her again, this time with the addition of his hand snaking down to her navel, pressing warmth below her belly button.  Her hips shifted up to try to meet him.  Instead of granting her that he moved his own body down her’s kissing down her sternum to her stomach; soft kisses on her navel; over to her right thigh, missing her erection completely.  She gave a soft whimper but didn’t seem terribly surprised by this betrayal. 

He kissed the tender skin of her inner thigh close enough to where her leg met her pubis that his cheek brushed her testicles.  His teeth grazed at her skin and he delighted in the little tremor that ran through her muscles.   If this left a mark at all it would be gone within a day.  He pressed in lightly with his teeth and sucked until she was practically shaking.  Then he moved between her legs.

Remus kissed the underside of each of her cheeks and she spread her legs like she could read his mind.  Her thigh was still periodically trembling.  He pressed his tongue flat as possible against her cleft and made wide sweeping movements.

Sirius shouted something that sounded like it was supposed to be his name but didn’t make it very far past “Rrrr” and “mmmm”.  Remus had spoken briefly and somewhat vaguely to Marlene and Alice about these things and it was brought to his attention that _no_ , not _everyone_ craved the feeling of their partner on their tongue.  That some people did it only to bring the other person pleasure.  Remus had trouble imagining. It wasn’t so much a flavour thing for him – no, enjoying how various parts of Sirius’s body tasted had come as a conditioned response.  It was the act of licking itself.  He liked how Sirius _felt_ against his tongue. 

The wide strokes continued until Sirius was audibly distressed.  Remus smiled to himself and peeked back up at Sirius from between her thighs.  Her chest was already heaving with every breath and she was, in fact, already looking at him.  When their eyes met she threw her head back against the arm of the sofa and groaned loudly.  Her hips shifted around in agitation.  He kissed her perineum lightly and then rolled the muscles of his tongue into a point.  He allowed her a fraction of a moment to brace herself before slipping inside.

Her warmth never failed to surprise him.  He expected her tightness – especially the contracted ring of muscle he had to contend with – but her heat was like new every time.  He worked her open gradually with his tongue and employed the assistance of a finger when he felt comfortable doing so.

“Lube,” Remus requested, finally pulling his tongue out of his girlfriend.  Her hands were gripping the arm of the sofa just behind her; she had to detach one to retrieve the bottle out from under her back, where her body heat had been keeping it warm thusly.  She handed it to him with unsteady fingers.  “Mmm, perfect.  Thank you, love.”

“Nhn,” She was watching him again, he could feel her eyes.  He slipped his tongue in one last time for good measure to taste her from the inside.  Then sat up on his knees. 

“Sirius flavoured,” He sighed and wiped his mouth against his naked arm.  Another soft thud as her head hit cushion.  He poured lubricant onto two fingers on his right hand – the less places it went the better.  Cleaning up stray lube was nobody’s favorite activity and theirs was silicone based.  They’d tried water-based before, as it made for an easier cleanup, but silicone made for more comfortable sex for longer periods of time.  Which was sometimes necessary.

          Sirius’s muscles were already relaxed for him, but they still contracted when she jumped upon the entry of Remus’s fingers.  Two, extending much further than the single one and accompanying tongue had done previously. 

          “Alright?” He asked.  He knew the answer but not asking didn’t even occur to him. 

          “Mhm, more,” She asked, her legs stretching as far apart as the sofa would allow.  Her right ankle was precariously placed on the edge of the sofa, her knee hovering over the ground.    
          He bit at his lip, tragically unable to access any part of her body to kiss as he so badly wanted to at that moment.  He twisted his digits around to give Sirius time to adjust before pushing forward.  He pressed outward with his knuckles, as opening was his eventual goal, but he also made quick work of locating her prostate and swiping it with the tips of his fingers. 

          _Thud_ “Fucking hell!” Sirius’s hips shifted downward alarmingly quickly.  Her foot had slipped off of the sofa and jarred her position.

          “Are you-”

          “Remus I’m fine, don’t stop,” She yelled before he could remove his fingers to check her ankle.  She bucked up into his fingers, coaxing them back over her prostate, and let out a breath that was more vocal cord than air. 

          She tried a few more things with her foot: on the tips of her toes on the floor; back up on the cushion; against Remus’s waist.  But eventually she had to concede that this just wasn’t working.

          “Sitting up,” She warned before doing so.  Remus sat back on his own ankles to give her space. 

          She stood up in front of him and brought her face to his for a very thorough kiss.  “Move back,” He ordered and pushed and pulled at his body until he was sitting upright in the middle of the sofa as he’d been earlier.   For the third time that evening, she situated herself in his lap, but this time was a bit different.  She didn’t sit back on his thighs as she had earlier; she didn’t immediately go to kiss him.  Instead she reached behind her and found Remus’s sex.  She pulled a few times – as if he wasn’t painfully hard enough – before maneuvering him to her entrance. 

          A shiver ran through the muscles of her entire body and Remus thought he could feel every one of them as she lowered herself onto him.

          “Mmove your hips down,” She requested breathlessly.  He understood at once and slumped down on the couch, moving his hips more toward the middle of the cushion to give her a better angle for movement.

          She slid down on him slowly – so _fucking_ slowly – until she was sitting fully in his lap.  Her body was humming with suppressed movement, her skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth was just barely open.  Remus struggled to keep himself still and not grind into her as instinct dictated.  He distracted himself by taking her face in both of his hands and kissing her soundly.  His fingers laced into her hair on the sides of her head. 

          She made little noises into his mouth but never once attempted to remove her lips from his.  She drew her tongue over his as she began to move.  Slow and shaky at first, but as she relaxed around him she developed a tempo.

          Remus couldn’t think straight.  His world was a mess of sensation and grey eyes and soft lips.  His hands moved from her face to her waist.  He could pretend to be guiding her body onto his if he wanted, but in all honesty he just loved how she felt on him.  He could feel her pleasure in her entire body the same as he felt it in shock waves every time her body moved down on his.

          He moved his lips to her neck and chest and stopped caring about leaving marks.  Small, bright red patches rose on her neck like fields of strawberries; mouth-sized purple marks at the base of her collar.  Nothing that would stay more than a few days, but definitely enough that they weren’t disappearing terribly quickly.  He kept his mouth on her body while she moved.

          Sirius alternated between bouncing, leaning forward so that her navel pressed against his lower abdomen to get an angle she seemed to enjoy, and staying seated in his lap and simply moving around him in little grinds and swirls.  The air was filled with little pants and moans coming from each of them and the sounds of lubricated skin on skin. 

          “Didn’t,” Sirius breathed into Remus’s ear while he pulled another love-bite from her neck, just below her ear, “Realize how much,” She paused to allow herself a long, drawn out groan, “Needed this.”

          Remus kissed the now-raw spot he’d been marking.  “I always need you.”

          Her back arched and her shoulders jerked.  Remus could tell she’d struck the ideal spot and had to regain control of himself.  Absolutely nothing was more indulgent to Remus than knowing Sirius’s pleasure. 

          “Know you do,” She moved in a particular way that meant that spot would be struck again and again.  “I’m sorry I’m-“

          “Fuck,” Remus cut her off.  “Don’t you dare be sorry about anything at all in the world right now.”

          She hummed against him and her head rolled back on her neck.  “Okay.”

          “Can I?” He asked.  She’d know what he meant.

          She shook her head, still tipped backwards.  “Not yet.  Not ready for it to be over.” Another jolt ran through Remus at her words.  Sirius’s impending orgasm meant Remus’s as well.

          He drew his hands over her sides.  “You’re so beautiful.”  She pulled her head back to meet his eye and smiled.  He momentarily forgot everything else for that smile.  Completely uninhibited and filled with the beauty he saw in the rest of her every moment of every day.  “You move so beautiful and you know me so beautifully,” He continued.  Anything at all to keep her smiling like that.  “I love you.”

          She covered his mouth with her’s again and drank in his lips.  “I love you,” She breathed against him.  “Do it.  Please.”

          Remus moved the fingers still slick with lube against his palm, to lightly cover his hand before wrapping it around Sirius’s erection.  Sirius’s whole body tensed, including the walls surrounding Remus.  Sirius cursed under her breath, which was still loud enough to echo in Remus’s ears even as he cried out, loud and indistinct. 

          He felt his climax pulling below his stomach, behind his navel.  “Sirius I’m going to,” He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

          “Mhm, me too,” She huffed. 

          In general, Remus liked to wait for Sirius.  He liked feeling her muscles close around him, still erect.  He liked to fill Sirius while she rode out her orgasm on him, or while he rode her through it. That just wasn’t an option tonight.

          He rocked his hips up into Sirius as she came down on him in perfect harmony and stilled as he came inside her.  She bared down on him and it felt like a matter of seconds before she was releasing into Remus’s hand and muttering “Moony, Moony, Moony,” over and over again.

          She slid off of him sideways and he fell with her onto the couch.  It was a very snug fit, but they fit together if he held her close, her back right up against him.  Which he did.  They lay and caught their breaths, Remus keeping time with Sirius’s until they were both drawing long, even ones together.  Her chest rose and fell under his hand.  Every so often he kissed the back of her neck or shoulder and every time he did he was rewarded with a kiss on his arm where she could just reach him.

          Remus looked over her to the rest of the room.  The box of legos was still in the middle of the room, little brightly coloured blocks strewn over the rug.  The shelf under the television was a mess of Disney movies and colouring books.  There was a juice stain partway up the wall.  If he lifted his head to see more sharply over Sirius’s hair, he could still make out the permanent blue paint mark poking out from under the carpet.  His life already felt so different to when they’d made that particular mess.  And that life was too different for comparison to the one he’d had just a few months before. 

          In another life he might have been saddened by this notion.  He might have felt the weight of his decisions pressing upon him and panicked.  As it was, however, he smiled and buried his nose in Sirius’s hair, breathed deep, and kissed her nape.  This was his home.  He lived here with the two people he loved more than he ever thought it was possible to love persons.  The evidence was everywhere.  He loved that. It was nice to be reminded he belonged.

          Sirius stretched in his arms and he marveled as always at the fluid movement of her muscles and bones.  So inexplicably perfect to him.

          “We should be relieving Reg,” She murmured lazily and pulled his hand up to her lips.

          “Suppose we should, yeah,” Remus agreed but neither of them made any move to get up.

          She made a production of kissing each of his fingertips and closing them into his palm, then starting all over again.  “First, though.”

          Remus waited, lips on her neck, for whatever she had to say.

          “I definitely need a shower.  And you definitely should join me.”  She swung her feet off of the couch and sat up with too much poise.  She was worried he’d say ‘no’.  Ridiculous.

          “I definitely will,” he assured her.

          She stood up and stretched, and Remus felt his mouth water all over again.  Then she turned and bent, over, finally removing her completely disheveled hair out of its wanton bun and tossing it over one shoulder.  She leaned in and kissed Remus sweetly before pulling away. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Pumpkin.”

          He sat up to watch her saunter away. As soon as he heard the water running he got to his feet.  Keeping her waiting for any amount of time at all seemed absurd. 

          This _was_ his home.  He got up off of his couch and crossed his hallway into his bathroom to join his girlfriend in his shower.  Sometimes it was hard to remember, but all of this was true and at that moment Remus knew it all.  He climbed in and slid his arms around Sirius to turn up the heat on the water jet.  She hummed happily and melted into his touch.  In this moment, he could live his life and be fully and honestly happy that this was his.

          They didn’t pick Harry up until just past midnight that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for baring with the very specific universe, I hope it wasn't too confusing!


End file.
